Mass Effect: A Trap Among Traps
by raw666
Summary: Like many, I was not satisfied with the ending of Mass Effect. So, I decided to rewrite it in script/story form that any type of player. One that determines who live or die dealing with past decision and EMS. Read to determine how the galaxy is shape and weather your Sheppard live or die. Two shot with ending chapter, fixes epilogue and addition dialogue fixes.
1. Prologue: Changes before hand

Mass Effect: A Trap Among Traps

Prologue: Changes before hand

**Author Note: Yep it times for another writer tying to make a new ending. What I try to do is not just make a full story to be added to the end story, but put in scrip form people can read with any Shepard and see what their action had done or allow. On a side note, it also includes changes I think the story needs especially for the ending while including trying to placate some of the complaints. Please give feedback and your opinion on the work. Also forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes, I usually have good ideas but a hard time expressing due to my weakness. **

**Does not include Bug Fixes, that is implied that should be fixing already.**

**Introducing new enemies: These are enemies I felt should have shown up due **

- Cerberus Saboteurs: Cerberus Saboteurs are tech experts that are spread across the galaxy, sabotage both alien races and the Alliance. Sabotage with bombs/prolixity mines while performing assassinations with a stealth field generator and an omni-blade. They are even know to engage in thick combat with their M-12 Locust. Alliance officials is too keep an eye on surroundings when engaging Cerberus forces, even on allies as it is unknown if they are friend or foe.

Cerberus Saboteurs are introduced in Eden Prime or Priority: Citadel II, executing one of the C-Sec for outliving their usefulness.

- Cerberus Vanguards: Cerberus Vanguards are biotics that use Charge and Warp in their attacks, and are equipped with M-22 Eviscerator shotguns. However, unlike most vanguards don't use Charge on their opponents, but will move in to attack with shotguns. They have weak shields and heavy health, and they will try to escape with Charge intact when half the health is gone. Once out of the way, they stay back to regenerate health and shields. Charge can be detonated with a Push or Warp power, killing the poor Cerberus fool.

Cerberus Vanguards are introduced in Grissom Academy Evacuation, Eden Prime, or Priority: Sur'Kesh.

- Minions: Minions are the background troops of the Reapers that were created from salarians. They are cloaked, use Sniper Rifles, and build only one barrier when not attacked. If three of them are together, they will make an organic Turret that has the same fire rate and damage of a Ravager cannon. Minions are have very frail even compare to husks and depend their shields to protect them. If their shields fall, they go into a panic, and try to run away but usually don't make it far as they are often gun down quickly by allied forces.

Minions are introduced in the Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, a Salarian Colony, or Priority: Tuchanka. Shields: high and health: low

-Thrashers: Thrashers are elcor turned into heavy tanks of the Reaper forces, which slowly replace the depleted Ravagers forces. They are equipped with two assault rifles that are etched on their back to lay down heavy covering fire. Thrashers also have huge biotic/electrical cannon that take time to charge, but when full charge can take out a whole squad as the blast can overload shields and tare through armor. It is recommended by Alliance intelligence that marines stay under cover at all times when engaging a thrasher and never gets up close as they can crush a sturdy krogan with their massive arms/feet.

Thrashers are introduced in Priority: Thessia, Elcor Homeworld, or N7: Fuel Reactors

**Returning following enemies: They were there in earlier games, why didn't they show up again. **

- Geth Hoppers: Similar to those in the Mass Effect 1, but they have Weak health and the beam only weakens enemy shields by 20-80 points per hit, it can overheats weapons as well. Mass Effect 3: They are involved in any mission that deals with Geth and only includes a few troops.

- Geth Shock Troops: White Geth Troops that have Moderate Health and Shields. They may be used in any mission that deals with Geth.

- Geth Recon Drone (Mass Effect II): Low Health only, any mission with Geth, and they are colored blue

- Geth Repair Drone (Mass Effect I): Low Health only, any mission with Geth, and they are colored red

- Armature (Mass Effect I): first reintroduce in the entrance of a Geth Base during Priority: Rannoch, and in front of AAT towers in Rannoch: Rescue Admiral Koris. They can be taken down by an M-560 Hydra, Missile Launcher, or Geth Spit Fire, if it located nearby. They have High armor and shields, so they are weaker than an Atlas, they are grey in color.

-Abomination (Mass Effect II): Suicide Husk first reintroduce in Prologue: Earth, similar to the Husk that climbed- up the wall that Anderson ordered you to shoot.

-Scion (Mass Effect II): First, reintroduce in in Priority: Palaven. Used as a tank to lay down cover fire for a Platoon of Reaper Forces, or to provide support fire for the Brutes. In difficult situations, they will travel with two brutes.

-Praetorian (Mass Effect II): first reintroduce in Priority: Thessia as an air tank to fly alongside the Harvesters.

**War Assets: Added war assets that I felt should have been included. **

- For War Assets, there are 15 points per squad mate on the Normandy. There also will be 5 points awarded for each doctor, each engineer and Joker.

- There are chances for game galactic readiness bonus percent by 5% for completing certain conditions in Mass Effect games.

For completing all side missions against Cerberus in ME 1: Shepard taken on missions and request to hit the massive organization Cerberus while chasing after Saren had lead to the weakening of the corrupt origination. This is very fortunate as they began to attack the alliance and multiple races. If Shepard hadn't hit them earlier, it could have hurt the war effort for all races.

Completing (N7: Cerberus Informant) and giving Cerberus Intel to Alliance in ME 2: With the Intel given by Shepard cracked by a desperate Alliance and alien allies had allow the joint races to strike at multiple Cerberus bases, taking them to take the offensive to Cerberus rather than allow to strike their own operation.

Complete gathering of Resource and Prothean Data files in ME 1: Thanks to Commander Shepard, we now have material to allow us to rebuild are ships at a faster rate while leaving also having enough leftover to be upgrade. We also have valuable data on weapons and data that were interminable to upgrading our fleet. We have also began sharing resources and data to give others a fighting chance in this war.

In the N7: Javelin Missiles saving Industrial Center: By saving the industrial center, it has allowed us to make new tools and weapons quickly. We also have a huge and sizable workers from refugees settling in the workers that were killed with the Javelin Missile had hit.

Finishing all N7 and UNSC missions that deal with Geth in both games: With Heretic Geth number significantly depleted, the reaper controlled synthetics would cause far less harm to infrastructure and resources that are needed to fight the Reapers.

- Depending on the size of the Citadel Defense Forces, determine how many survive. For every 3 points (total not including Galactic Readiness), 1% can escape the Citadel (73% total would survive). At sixty points, the Council would escape and survive as well.

**Dialogue seen below:**

- When Tali, Legion, or Geth VI is on the ship, you can ask them about Haestorm. They may reveal something disturbing. The sun was dying due to the huge amount of dark matter formed from the discharge of the drive cores. The Geth used it as its primary dumping yard and continued to do so when the damage was discovered. It could be a serious problem, if left uncheck and unregulated.

- After Priority: Horizon, hearing Lira and Joker and after listening to the full dialogue of Huntress, Shepard realized who Joker's sister was. Shepard could support Lira to look up a huntress on Tiptree and discover that Joker's sister Hilary was dead, resulting in her telling Joker. Or, Shepard could also ignore what he knows and not tell Joker. If he did tell, Shepard would need to go to the cockpit and convince Joker not give up. It was either by Paragon: EDI, Paragon: Guilt Tripped or Renegade: Revenge.

- Before Priority: Earth, Shepard talks to Commander Bailey, who had escaped from the Citadel. He reports on how the Citadel was abandoned when Reapers came. However, not before the Council had sabotage the systems to prevent the Mass Relays from being deactivated, similar to what happen with the protheans and at the end of Mass Effect I. Bailey then reports on number of survivors and that his surviving men met up with the fleet and are ready to head to Earth.

- On Earth, using the communicator on those that still live, Shepard can also talk to Bailey, the Qurain Admirals, Admiral Hackett, and the surviving Council as well. Shepard can also talk to Kirrahe or Lieutenant Tolan (if they survived and been recruited) even if Clan Urdnot is there, he just won't be giving his speech. Aria is also among the group on the bottom floor and can subtitle talk to her as she directed the three mercenary gangs.

- Anderson tells you only 50%-100% (Galactic Readiness) made it to them while the rest are spread all over the planet.

- If Anderson hasn't been shot twice, he will give the full I am proud speech to Shepard.

Note: I am not sure what to change with Leviathan and try to take in account so I leave it alone for now.

**Changes before the ending beside things in Extended Cut: **

- At the beginning as the Fleet moves in, Joker reports to the Alliance Fleet, but the others report to their races as they arrive. The order of race (and if survived): Asari (Matriarch of Destiny Ascension), Salarian, Turian (General Corinthus), Korgan (Wrex or Wreav), Qurain (Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema), Geth, Batarian (Ka'hairal Balak if he survived), Hanar and Drell, Rachni, Elcor, Volus, Shadow Broker Squad, Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Packs (under Aria).

- Space and Ground Battle would include a greater mix of races, depending on who and what was recruited. You also see more of the Thanix Cannons in use, including the Normandy if made.

- All squad members from the Normandy make a run for the beam, and if above 2000 EMS, they will survive attack from Harbinger due to a vehicle that flips in front of them and explodes. If not, they all are vaporized.

- The Normandy doesn't come in to pick them up, but shuttles (one can be with Cortez if he is alive) drop off more troops and take the wounded away as the Normandy flies by to attack and distract Harbinger. The Normandy and shuttles are destroyed if reading is below 1800 EMS. Otherwise, the Normandy escapes with the shuttles as Shepard makes a run for the Beam with the surviving troops.

- Anderson can be seen getting up before you hit the beam and he isn't as badly wounded so he goes faster.

Note: I didn't change Illusive Man or the events to the beam and console. I figure the Marauder and Husks will be all that is left after the Gunships opening fire around the area. It was in the original that they shot all around the area. Harbinger leaves to destroy retreating forces, for you and Anderson are not considered a threat. As for the Illusive Man, he was cloaked or at least seemed invisible to Anderson and Shepard thanks to the reaper implants. He just chose to reveal himself when he had control of the two.

**Added Dialogue**

Part 1: Haestorm

[Full conversation dialogue: window with scroll to pick dialogue]

Tali (at end of conversation): It's good to have you here; maybe it won't be as bad as Haestorm or Freedom Progress for my people.

Shepard: Speaking of Haestorm, did you ever find out why the star was dying in the Dholen system despite the star being young?

Tali: (wince) Yes, I am afraid we did.

Shepard: What was the caused the star to be dying?

Tali: It was the geth's fault, yet not fully their fault.

Shepard (What?): Explain.

Tali: [Tali show an image of the star with the omni-tool] The Geth was using the system as their primary drop zone to discharge their drive cores on all their ships. While not an issue under the right circumstance, thousands of ships doing it for three hundred years cause some serious problems. We are seeing the damage of several thousand years at an accelerated rate. The dark energy from the discharges travels towards the one thing that has the most gravity in a system, the star. Once dark energy is build up in a star, it begins to manipulate the mass to accelerate the lifespan of a star.

Shepard: Did the Geth realize it?

Tali: Intelligence think so, that why Haestorm is the only young star dying within their space. They realize their mistake and make sure it is the star is the only damage by limiting it to Haestorm. However, the only way to confirm is by talking to a Geth.

Shepard (Paragon: This is trouble): I wonder what the affects will be to the galaxy if left uncontrolled.

Shepard (Renegade: Just another regulation): Just another thing the Council will have to regulate.

Tali (Paragon answer): It may not be a problem in our lifetime, but it will be if in left uncontrolled and unchecked.

Tali (Renegade answer): That would probably be wise, as it can be a problem to our great grandchildren if left unchecked.

Tali: The older civilizations will be the ones to face it first. However, the damage can be controlled if we just use dead star systems as primary zones to discharge element zero cores, especially those away from populated systems. Let's just hope we have a government will or can regulate it once this war is over.

Shepard (Goodbye): Goodbye Tali, it is nice talking to you.

Tali: Talk to you later, Shepard.

[Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard (Investigate: Haestorm): Tali talked about the star dying in Haestorm. Did you realize why the star was dying?

Legion/Geth VI: Yes, that is why we let the creators into the Dholen system to investigate. We wanted them to know the effect dark energy has to a star due to continuous discharge with a star system.

Shepard: You wanted them to know?

Legion/Geth VI: Yes, as this could heart everyone. We wanted the creators to know at the least, but the Heretics attacked them. We could do nothing, as it would increase hostilities between our people and the quarians. So, we tried a more subtle approach, by falling to hack information on stars and dark energy. We believe it would case increase research on such matters and find star that on the verge of dying to prevent the damage.

Shepard (Paragon: Thanks): Thank you for trying to give us the clues to figure it out ourselves.

Shepard (Renegade: Tell everyone): You should have just told us.

Legion/Geth VI (Paragon Answer): Thank you Commander.

Legion (Paragon Answer): We knew you would understand.

Geth VI (Paragon Answer): It's… it's suppressing that an organic would listen to us. Perhaps peace is achievable between organics and geth after all.

Legion/Geth VI (Renegade Answer): We thought that they wouldn't believe us in this kind of situation.

Legion (Renegade Answer): You are unique that you considered working with us instead of attacking us.

Geth VI (Renegade Answer): The fact our predecessor unit is gone is proof that listening is difficult between our kind and organics.

Shepard (Goodbye): Talk to you later.

Legion/Geth VI: Commander

[Not Full conversation dialogue: Can only select and hear them talk with only interaction being a support choice]

Traynor: So, we could face a catastrophe on a galactic scale if dark energy is left uncheck.

Shepard: Looks like.

Traynor: Well, at least I know what I will be doing when I get back to R&D. I probably will be working to limit the damage that are ships do to a solar systems when we discharge a drive core.

Joker: So every time I discharge the drive core, I am killing a star slowly. That's a cherry thought. And knowing our governments, they will ignore the problem and claim it doesn't exist, until they notice the damage is at their footsteps and then become a containment issue instead of prevention issue.

Shepard: I wonder if that is the reason that the reapers harvest us.

Joker: It be more interesting than a kid with a god complex. Or that it is the completely organic vs. synthetic war with the only way to save all organics is to wipe out the technological advance star faring races to prevent AI and while killing off current AIs.

Shepard: That would be weird.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: What are you thinking EDI?

EDI: I am thinking of the time it takes for our cycle to see another star to die outside of Geth Space. I have calculated that we will see two stars in Asari and Salarian space will die a little over a thousand years.

Shepard: So we have time.

EDI: However, it will increase to ten stars within a century afterwards.

Shepard: Okay, that's a problem. Any solutions?

EDI: I have calculated over one-hundred and twenty-two solution that would correct or slow down the damage. I have forward them to Alliance R&D.

Shepard: Thank you EDI.

EDI: My pleasure Commander.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Ashley: You know for a hover car and spaceship, I always been one for power and mussel over ezo efficiently. Maybe when this war is over, I got to rethink my choice in driving vehicle.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Kaidan: I think it's funny. Here we are fighting for our survival and yet we have the power to destroy the galaxy, and yet the nature of the galaxy can destroy a reaper. It funny how we fit in the galactic cycle, to bad it's not backwards with the reapers.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: You're hard at work.

Lira: I was just looking up to see if anyone knows about dark energy effect on a star.

Shepard: Did you get any hits?

Lira: Sadly, yes. The Salarians knew but didn't see the danger be any time soon. Also, a few companies knew but didn't want to blow the whistle, as humans would say. Well, lucky for them I will. Glyph is helping me make sure every file I could find on the effects of dark energy. I plan for them to wind up in the hands of every galactic government.

Glyph: It is my pleasure to help continue the galaxy.

Shepard: Well, I'll leave you too it.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Garrus: So, our stars are slowly dying due to the use of mass effect technology.

Tali: [She speaks over the comm.] I know it's almost sound crazy. It's even worse when you consider that everyone depends on mass effect technology, especially my people.

Garrus: Well, it makes sense to me. Technology useful has some effect that is dangerous to one's health or the galaxy.

Tali: I guess; it's still kind of depressing.

Garrus: Well, fortunately, we have time to fix the problem, assuming we survive this war with the Reapers.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Javik: So you have discovered the damage dark energy can do to a star.

Shepard: You knew?

Javik: In our cycle, we had theorized the damage it could do to a star, but our civilization didn't survive long enough to see the damage. The reapers started whipping us out before we could test the effects of dark energy to a star.

Shepard: And sometimes I wonder why the Reapers bother. We seem to be doing a good job in killing ourselves.

Javik: We all die; the strong eventually become the weak and perish for being weak.

Shepard: So your people accepted they would die?

Javik: We didn't ignore the galactic cosmos for being inconvenient and neither should you. We just don't believe machines have a right to shape it.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Vega: So Esteban, how do you like knowing you are slowly killing the galaxy flying that shuttle around?

Cortez: My shuttle isn't going to make much difference, so I don't worry about it too much. I more worry about you crashing my shuttle again. I don't need to die or worry if you may kill everyone inside the shuttle with the stunts you pull.

Vega: Hey, it was one and no one died from it except a few Cerberus's personal.

Cortez: Doesn't change the fact you are a dangerous man, Mr. Vega.

Vega: Well, I guess we all have something in common, Esteban.

Part 2: Joker's Sister

Note: only available if Shepard listen on the Asari Huntress in Huerta Memorial

-Starts after Joker and Lira were talking about looking up Tiptree in Lira's office.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard (Lie to Joker [Pick Joker speaking from computer]): I am sure your sister is still alive. Have a bit of faith, Joker.

Joker: I will commander. Thank you [Joker disconnect]

Lira: It was nice of you to encourage him.

Shepard: No it wasn't. I just lied to him.

Lira: What do you mean?

Shepard: There was an Asari Huntress in Huerta. She had come from a colony called Tiptree. The huntress now suffers (suffered if she is dead) PSTD for killing a farm girl named Hillary to save herself from Reaper forces while the rest were indoctrinated.

Lira: Goddess!

Shepard: Please don't tell Joker. I need him one hundred percent if we are going to survive.

Lira: I… I understand Shepard. I'll keep it to myself until, until the war is over.

Shepard: Thank you.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard (Tell Joker [Pick Lira]): Lira, please look over an Asari Huntress that suffers PSTD from her actions in Tiptree.

Lira: Shepard?

Shepard: Please Lira.

Lira: Alright. [Lira types at the console]

Joker: Should I leave?

Shepard: No Joker, you need to hear this.

Lira: [Stop typing as she look over the results] Goddess!

Joker: What, what is it?

Lira: I am so, so sorry Joker. A group of farmers were indoctrinated and killed, the only none indoctrinated was child killed as collateral damage. The girl name was Hillary.

Joker: [Abruptly disconnected communication]

Lira: Joker! Joker! Shepard you need to get up there.

Shepard: I'm on it.

Lira: Thank you, Shepard.

[On the bridge, Joker beat on the console]

EDI: Commander, Jeff/Mr. Moreau, please help me calm him down.

[Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: Joker, you need to calm down.

Joker: Calm down. Calm down! I just lost my whole family and you are telling me to calm down you son of a bitch/you bitch. You have no idea how I feel.

Shepard (Earth Born): I know what it's like to have no family left, to be alone.

Shepard (Colonist): I know what it's like as I watch my family killed during attack of Mindoir.

Shepard (Spacer): I know what it's like. My father died on a mission ten years ago.

Shepard: So I do know what it's like.

Joker: (Sigh) I just don't think I have nothing left, maybe I should just give up and leave the Alliance.

Shepard (Interrupt Paragon, which adds +2 reputation): You do.

Joker: Like what? What do I have that isn't gone or destroyed?

EDI (if not interrupted by Shepard): You don't believe that Jeff/Mr. Moreau.

Joker: What else do I have EDI? What else do I have left to live for?

Shepard (Paragon: EDI (If EDI and Joker are pushed together)): You have EDI's life in your hands. Would you trust anyone else with EDI's life?

[Joker looks at EDI]

EDI: Jeff.

Joker: [Joker had looked down and sighed] No, you're right Commander. I need to stay together. Some other pilot would get the Normandy turned into scrap metal with all the fire fights we gone through. I'll stay.

Shepard: Thank you Joker.

Shepard (Paragon: Guilt): You have us Joker. The crew depends on you to get us through this war. Any other pilot would have gotten it wrong.

Joker: Did you have to quote Mordin?

Shepard: It seemed appropriate in this case and he be happy to know his words stop you from giving up.

Joker: [Sigh.] Your right, I may not like it, but you're right. I can at least make sure the crew survives.

Shepard: Thank you Joker.

Shepard (Renegade: Revenge): A chance for revenge. To kill the monsters that got your sister killed.

Joker: [He blinked] I suppose quitting would let me lose such a chance. [Shepard nodded his/her head yes] Well, it's at least something. Alright, Shepard, I'll be your pilot. Just tell me where to go so I can shot some at Reapers.

Shepard: No problem.

-Adds two additional reputation for ending this dialogue tree either way.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

EDI: Thank you Shepard, for helping Jeff/Mr. Mauro in his most trouble times.

EDI (if paired): I will keep Jeff together.

EDI (Paragon Choice): I will keep an eye on Mr. Mauro and show my support.

EDI (Renegade Choice): I will help Mr. Mauro get the revenge he wants, even if I don't understand it.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Specialist Traynor: Poor Joker, to lose his entire family. I can't even imagine it.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Ashley: I don't, I don't want to think about it.

Shepard: Think about what?

Ashley: Joker's sister. I don't want to think about sisters joining Joker's sis. Selfish is know, but I don't want to lose anymore of my family if I can help it.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Kaidan: I'm happy Joker knows about his sister.

Shepard: You are?

Kaidan: It's better the wondering if they are alive then not, clinging to hope when there is none. I just wish the same about my father while hopping he is still alive. I just have to hope there is still hope.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Garrus: I feel sorry for Joker. You know, I had lost a few cousins and an aunt in this war. I guess all of us had lost a family member in this war and no one will leave this war unaffected.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Lira: I feel so sorry for Joker. I know what it's like to lose family, after my mother die.

Shepard: This is war is tearing families apart.

Lira: Yes, and that is why we have to end it. Otherwise, more people will lose even more family members.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: You okay Doctor.

Dr. Chakwas/Michael: I'm fine; just requisition a shipment of antidepressants. I have a feeling we'll need them once this war is over.

Shepard: Make it happen.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Javik: Your Joker Pilot wasn't the only one to lose to family. In our war, every one of my men and women were the last of their families from what you considered, 'second cousin.' It will only get worse as this war continue.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Adams: I feel terrible.

Shepard: About what?

Adams: I heard about Joker losing his family, and I can't help to be thankful that none of my family is dead.

Shepard: Its survivor guilt, we all experience when we are luckier than others, even if it isn't by much.

Adams: I guess you're right. I just hope this war end without me losing my family either. Perhaps it's time to talk to my sister and parents again at the communicator.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Tali: Oh Joker, to lose your whole family, I can relate. Thank you for telling him, its better knowing, then not knowing.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Cortez: Reapers seemed to want to take at least one person from all of us. I can't wait for the reapers to be dead.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Vega: Its rough, knowing your family is gone. Well, if your family wasn't a complete jackass like my dad. Though, I would be just as emotional if I lost my uncle. Just another reason to kill these bastards once and for all.

Part 3: Bailey about the Citadel

[Full conversation dialogue]

Bailey: Shepard, Shepard is that you.

Shepard: Commander Bailey, you're alright. I heard the Citadel was taken.

Bailey: I am fine, I was able to escape at the last minute.

Bailey (1-20%): A lot of people didn't make it.

Bailey (20-50%): We were able to get a portion of the people off the station before the Reapers took it.

Bailey (50-73%): We were able to evacuate the majority off. Though we did have to leave some of them behind.

Shepard (Paragon: You did your best): You did the best that you could do.

Shepard (Renegade: You should have fought): You should have fought harder to keep the station.

Bailey (Paragon answer): (Sigh.) Maybe, still doesn't make it easier to tell the families they lost someone, as a civilian or a C-Sec officer. Sorry, Shepard, I'll need to shake it off.

Bailey (Renegade answer): I like to see how well you do against twenty reaper capital ships, eighty destroyers, and a hundred-twenty troop transports. (Sigh) Sorry I snapped Shepard.

Shepard: No, I understand, but what about the Council, did they make it?

Bailey (if Citadel Defense below sixty points): They didn't make it. They died on the station to make sure we have a chance.

Bailey (if Citadel Defense sixty points and above): They made it off the station. It was close, but they did before they ensured the reapers didn't screw us.

Shepard: What do you mean?

Bailey: Before the Council died/retreated, they voted to initiate a sabotage on the Citadel control console on their abilities to control the activation and deactivation of relays from the station.

Shepard: So that means the reapers can't strand us using the relays as we try manually turning them on, that could take days slash weeks.

Bailey: Yes, but it may only be temporary. I bet the Keepers are repairing the damage as we speak.

Shepard: Then we may not have much time. Can I count on your men?

Bailey: My men been through hell, but they won't stop until we retake the Citadel. Plus, it may be my last chance to see Earth, so I'll be there.

Shepard: Thank you Bailey.

Bailey: Bailey out.

-Switch to David Anderson.

Part 4: Communicator (on Earth)

[Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: Admiral Hackett.

Soldier: Right away.

Admiral Hackett: Shepard, it's good to see you.

Shepard: Likewise. Admiral is the Crucible ready.

Admiral Hackett: It's as ready as it ever be, were just waiting on you. It will be a pain to defend, so Shield will head to the system once Hammer makes it move to the beam. Just be sure to have the Citadel open when we arrive. The longer were exposed, the more time it gives the reapers to destroy it.

Shepard: Will have it open when you arrive.

Admiral Hackett: I know you will Commander, and Shepard I wanted to thank you.

Shepard: Thank me sir?

Admiral Hackett: For getting us this far, for being the hero we need. If, no, when we get out this. I am going to make sure your chest is covered in medals and you are promoted to at least Rear Admiral. I am also going to invite you to drink with me.

Shepard: (Laugh) I hold you to the drinking part sir, not so much on medals and promotion.

Admiral Hackett: [Hackett gives a small smile] Well, regardless I still wish you good luck, Admiral Shepard. Hackett out.

[Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: Commander Bailey

Soldier: Certainly.

Bailey: Commander, good to see you are here. I was afraid you wouldn't make it. It's hard seeing Earth like this. I haven't found my kids or ex yet.

Shepard: You will.

Bailey: Yeah, yeah I probably will. I just hope it's not on a causality report or as a corpse. Well, it was nice talking to you, but I got work to do. I maybe hurt, but that won't stop me from doing my job.

Shepard: Take care, Bailey.

Bailey: You too, Shepard, Bailey out.

[Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: The Quarian Admirals

Soldier: Right away.

Shala'Raan: Commander, it's good to see you.

Han'Gerrel (Geth dead): Yes, especially after your aid in wiping out the Geth.

Koris (still alive, Geth Dead): I still think it was mistake. So many lives were wasted in that war.

Han'Gerrel (Geth alive): Yes, especially for stopping us from making a terrible mistake in destroying the Geth.

Koris (still alive, Geth alive): Nice to hear you can be humble Han'Gerrel.

Shala'Raan: Regardless, Commander it's a privilege to provide you aid when you need it for the aid you done us. Good luck down there.

Han'Gerrel (if Tali alive): And Commander, be sure Tali come back to us alive. I do not want to burry my friend daughter.

Han'Gerrel (if Tali's father discrete): Even if her father won't get the same privilege.

Han'Gerrel (if Tali is exiled): Even if she was exiled from the fleet.

Han'Gerrel (if Tali's father wasn't discrete and she wasn't exiled): As her and her father are heroes.

Shepard (if Tali alive): I will Admiral, don't worry.

Shala'Raan: Quarian Fleet out.

[Full conversation dialogue]

Original Council

Shepard: The Council.

Soldier: Right away.

Tevos: Commander, it's good to see you, we wanted to thank you while we still have a chance.

Shepard: Thank me?

Tevos (Shepard Renegade choices): While I may think you are too aggressive, I cannot deny you for getting results against the impossible.

Sparatus (Shepard Paragon choices): While I may think you are too naïve, I cannot deny that you have done the impossible in the name of peace.

Sparatus (curing the genophage with Wrex or Eve alive): For bringing peace between my people and the krogan.

Sparatus (not curing the genophage): For tricking the krogans to support us, while not endangering the galaxy in a naïve fit.

Sparatus (curing the genophage with only Wreav): For giving us, cannon fodder needed against the reapers.

Tevos (Saving the rachni twice): For fixing mistakes of our past against a race, a race everyone had wronged.

Sparatus (killing the rachni in Mass Effect 3): For making sure, that the galaxy is safe from threats of the past.

Tevos (peace between the geth and quarians): For creating peace between the Geth and Quarian forces.

Tevos (siding with the Geth): To make sure an innocent race wasn't wiped out.

Tevos (side with quarians): To make sure a race doesn't die due to their mistakes.

Valern (if alive): And for saving my life and the councils lives twice.

Sparatus: But most importantly, for your efforts, in giving the entire galaxy a chance to survive against the reapers.

Tevos: So we thank you Commander, for all your hard work as a Spectre.

Shepard: Thank you Councilors.

Tevos: Good luck commander, you make the Spectres, humanity and us proud, Council out.

[Full conversation dialogue]

Second Council

Shepard: The Council

Solider: Right away.

Irissa: Commander, it is pleasant to see you. I feel I must apologize.

Shepard: Apologize for what?

Irissa (Shepard Renegade): For not believing, that you couldn't be ruthless enough to get us here.

Quentius (Shepard Paragon): For believing, that you would be able that united this galaxy to win this war.

Quentius (curing the genophage with Wrex or Eve alive): For bringing peace between my people and the krogan.

Quentius (not curing the genophage): For tricking the krogans to support us, while not endangering the galaxy in a naïve fit.

Irissa (curing the genophage with only Wreav): For giving us, cannon fodder needed against the reapers.

Quentius (Saving the rachni twice): For fixing the mistakes of our past against a race, a race everyone had wronged.

Irissa (killing the rachni in Mass Effect 3): For making sure, that the galaxy is safe from threats of the past.

Irissa (peace between the geth and quarians): For creating peace between the Geth and Quarian forces.

Quentius (siding with the Geth): To make sure an innocent race wasn't wiped out.

Irissa (side with quarians): To make sure a race doesn't die due to their mistakes.

Esheel (if alive): And for saving me, and the rest of the councils instead of letting us die like are predecessors.

Quentius: But most importantly, for your efforts, in giving the entire galaxy a chance to survive against the reapers.

Irissa: For your work, we ask you to forgive that we doubt you Commander. We also thank you Commander, for all your hard work as a Spectre.

Shepard: You are forgiven and thank you.

Irissa: Good luck commander, you make the Spectres, humanity and us proud. Council out.

Part 5: Among the People

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Aria (to mercenaries): Alright men, we are about to marched against the greatest fucken assholes in this Galaxy. Not even the Citadel bureaucrats can match their level. And if we all learned anything, assholes are bad for business. So let's show them there is one rule when dealing with us. Don't fuck with Aria!

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Shepard: Aria! I am surprise to see you here.

Aria: Normally I don't get my hands dirty, but this battle is too important to leave someone incompetent to lead.

Aria (recruit all three mercenaries): Besides, I owe you for your aid in getting the scum bags under my control.

Aria (If she has Omega): And your aid in getting my Omega, back to me. I always pay my debts. Well, the ones that actually matter and those that can be lethal if I don't pay them back.

Shepard: Well, thank you, anyway.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Aria: You know Shepard, if you ever feel tired of uptight military life and are looking for work.

Aria (Shepard male): I could always use another handsome, right-hand man by my side.

Aria (Shepard female): I could always use another beautiful, deadly woman by my side.

Shepard: I'll be sure to think of you if I ever decide to retire.

Aria: I'm sure.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Aria: Don't you have a war to win.

[Not Full conversation dialogue]

Sheppard (Urdnot leader): So Kirrahe, no hold the line speech.

Kirrahe: Yes, well the krogan wanted to give their own to motivate his men. I think my speeches are better than the krogan. Oh well, we all have different tastes even if some are bad.

Part 6: I'm Proud

Anderson: Commander.

Shepard: We did it sir.

Anderson: Yes… (grunt) we did. It's quite a view.

Shepard: Best seats in the house.

Anderson: God feels like years since I just, sat down.

Shepard: Hah, I think you have earned a rest.

Anderson: You ever wonder if things could be different if this never happened. I never had a real family that last long, never had children.

Shepard: There be enough time for that now.

Anderson: (Laugh) I… I think that ship has sailed. What about you? Ever think about settling down?

Shepard: Yeah, I like the sound of that. (Wince in pain) Not sure if I'll be any good at that though.

Anderson: Sure you would.

Shepard: I'm a soldier Anderson. Like you. I am not really fit for anything else.

Anderson: I don't know Shepard. I think you would make a great father/mother.

Shepard: Uh-huh.

Anderson: Think how proud your kids would be. Telling everyone that their dad/mom is Commander Shepard.

Shepard: I don't know about that. Not everything I have done is… something to be proud.

Anderson: Come here. [Shepard come closer to Anderson.] I'm proud of you. You did good son/child, you did… good. [Anderson's head slowly slumps down.]

Shepard: Thank you sir.

Anderson: (Groaned)

Shepard: Anderson, stay with me. We're almost through this. Anderson! [Anderson dies from wounds as Shepard looks down at his/her wounds created by Harbinger and the marauder.]


	2. Chapter 2: Ending and Epilogue

Mass Effect Ending RAW666 Version

The New Ending

**Part I: The Truth of the Crucible**

Setting: Takes place after Anderson died or is confirmed dead.

Admiral Hackett: Commander! Commander!

Shepard: Ha… is that you Admiral. What do you need?

Admiral Hackett: Nothing is happening! The Crucible isn't firing! [Shepard slowly crawls to the console and reaches it.] It's got to be on your end!

Shepard: (Pant) I am at the control panel. I am seeing weird readings. I may need some help understanding them.

Admiral Hackett: Commander… (Static) repeat what you said… we are getting… [Communication Cut]

Shepard: Admiral! Admiral Hackett! Anyone! [Shepard's heavy breathing is his/her answer.] Damn it, it looks like I'm… I'm on my own. [Shepard then looks at the console to see it enhancing a wavelength.] All right, I can see that it amplifies and controls this wavelength… but I have no idea what it is and how it can help. What does it mean?

Reaper VI: Do you require assistance. [Shepard turns to see the boy from Shepard's dream in a ghostly energy form approach from behind]

Shepard: Who… what are you?

Reaper VI: We are a devolved AI, or a VI in what you call us. We are programmed to operate the Control Relay you call the Citadel. Activated by what you call the reapers when they took control of the Citadel. We also assist in the operation and control of the devise you call the Crucible.

Shepard (Paragon Choice: I need answers): Then you know what the Crucible does. Can you tell me what it does?

Shepard (Renegade Choice: Tell me): Then you know how to operate it. Tell me how to destroy the reapers!

Reaper VI (Paragon Answer): The Crucible is designed by the reapers themselves. To enhance the reapers' wavelength called Indoctrination, allowing them to control whole systems, majority of the clusters are using the Relays.

Reaper VI (Renegade Answer): The Crucible was not designed to destroy the reapers. It was designed to enhance the reaper's wavelength called Indoctrination, to allow them to control whole systems, majority of the clusters using the Relays.

Shepard: What (pant)… that can't be.

Reaper VI: Why do you think Relays are put in systems that will have life? The Relays are not only meant to insure species follow a certain pattern, but also allow for complete dominance when the need arise. To ensure the species homeworld and majority systems within a cluster would be hit by the Reaper Indoctrination.

Shepard: Then why give us the Crucible? Why not… (grunt) build it themselves?

Reaper VI: Why build it when the reapers don't need it most of the time? The slow destruction of advanced civilizations allows the reapers more resources to create more reapers. It also forced most cycles to pull their valuable resources into the Crucible out of desperation, instead of using them to fight the reapers.

Shepard: And they would build it, as no single group of species would be able to beat them conventionally and would look for any solution to win the war.

Reaper VI: Correct, and if they are strong enough to hurt the reapers effort for future cycles, then they are strong enough to get the Crucible to the Citadel. Like your civilizations has. There, an agent of the reapers would set the weapon off and the reapers would win the war as they wipe out the few pockets of resistance that are in the far edges or far end of a cluster.

Shepard: So, that is why the Illusive Man told the reapers about the Citadel. He was completely under the reaper's (grunt) control and that is why he was on the Citadel. He was meant to help the reapers win the war without realizing it.

Reaper VI: Precisely.

Shepard (Paragon Choice: Then all this for nothing?): Then all these death and sacrifices were for nothing?

Shepard (Renegade Choice: This can't be.): I am not letting this be the end of the galaxy civilization.

Reaper VI (Paragon Answer): Perhaps, but you may still have a chance to break the cycle.

Reaper VI (Renegade Answer): You still have a chance to ensure your civilization survives.

Shepard (Paragon follow up): How can I break… the Cycle?

Shepard (Renegade follow up): How can I achieve… survival?

Reaper VI: You are the current occupant within this control room as the reaper's agent is dead and the reapers are too busy to take manual control. You can dictate if the Crucible would work for the reapers, or against them.

Shepard: [Shepard looks surprise] Why are telling me all this? Why are you helping me?

Reaper VI: My program is to help anyone who is in this room.

Shepard: (Give a small painful laugh) I guess the reapers… (pant) are too arrogant to think a small organic would beat them to the Citadel.

**You have three main choices/category**.

-Paragon: How can I end the war?

-Renegade: How can I destroy the reapers?

-Investigate: Reapers, Crucible, Cycles, Humans, and Child Form.

Shepard (Investigate: Reapers): How were the reapers created?

Reaper VI: The reapers were advance VIs, created with a combination of organic material from lesser races that serve what you may know as the Leviathans.

Shepard (IF played DLC Leviathan): I meet them they are still alive, they blamed the intelligence they created for the war.

Shepard (If haven't played DLC Leviathan): You mean the Leviathan of Dis, they are real?

Reapers VI (DLC Leviathan): It is odd for them to come out of hiding, you must be a strong leader to convince them to fight.

Reaper VI (Hadn't play Leviathan DLC): They are real and are still alive. The Reaper's know this despite find any info on them, or it because they can't anything to even suggest they are even a myth.

Reaper VI: The Leviathans' use the dead of these organic and combine them synthetic technology. They were made mainly for the defense and construction of the Mass Relays and the Citadel as their thralls' galactic civilization expanded across the galaxy.

Shepard: Wait, they would actually melt their own dead into reapers?

Reaper VI: It was considered an honor to be melted into a reaper, as they are eternal and protect their eternal empire.

Shepard (What changed?): The reapers are now AIs. What could have changed the reapers to be on this path of destruction?

Reaper VI: As time passed, the Leviathans' thrall civilization began to dwindle as the galaxy's recourses dwindle to nothing. Many began to fight amongst themselves and several were even wiped out by their own synthetic creations. Even several hundred suns were even dying for systems they discharge all their mass effect cores.

Shepard (If ask about Haestorm): Like what the Geth did to Haestorm?

Reaper VI (answer): Yes.

Reaper VI: Just as their remained thralls' civilization were about to collapsed, the Leviathans' made an advanced VI called the intelligence to find and initiate a solution to save the organic civilization and. The VI concluded that the problem was sapient organics' chaotic nature and their need to consume far more than was needed to survive. That there was only one possible solution that it would be permanent. It reprogrammed the advance VIs into AIs with a purpose that most would reapers would forgot. To destroy all advance organic civilizations to be their salvation. To uplift them into eternal form of what you call reapers to save them from the dangers of being pure organic or synthetic. The first being harvested were it creators, the Leviathans themselves were made into what you call Harbinger. The intelligence base program was put into Harbinger and all the others of it brothers created from the Leviathans.

Shepard: So all this death and destruction, was because a VI could only see one solution to save its creators' servants?

Reaper VI: Correct.

Shepard: That (grunt) … that is shit.

Shepard (Investigate: Crucible): What made the reapers create the Crucible?

Reaper VI: The Crucible was first conceived during the thirtieth cycle. While the inhibitions could not stop the cycle, they were a threat to cause enough damage that the reapers future efforts in next cycle would be hurt. The reapers were already weaken by the previous three cycles being stronger than usual. To compensate, the reapers allowed information to be 'leaked' through an agent about a weapon that could defeat the reapers by using the Citadel and the Crucible.

Shepard: And no one knew the difference as the design would be too elegant to tell its true purpose yet made simple to be doable in making the Crucible.

Reaper VI: Correct and it worked as they would spend resources that would be used to build ships, ammunition, weapons and armor into the Crucible, all run by the reaper's agents. So when the time came, it amplified the Reaper Indoctrination and indoctrinated most of the resistance. Within a few decades, the cycle ended with the reapers achieving victory with very few losses.

Shepard: Some victory.

Shepard (Investigate: The Cycles): Why do things in cycles? Why do the reapers not exterminate all organic life?

Reaper VI: Reapers do not exterminate.

Shepard: You are whipping out (grunt) trillions of people and that is not exterminating them.

Reaper VI: Reapers are not exterminating organics. They are destroying their form into the most basic genetic state and mental information. Reapers harvest people into reapers to be keep their civilizations eternal while making sure future races have a chance for a galactic civilization. Before the reapers intervene, it took ten to thirty current cycles before Galaxy's resources recover enough for life to flourish and reach the pencil of their civilization. Now it takes one cycle for a galactic civilization to exist and the previous civilization has become eternal at the apex of their civilization.

Shepard: (sarcastic) I am sure that makes all the difference to those whose forms are being destroyed.

Shepard (Investigate: Human): Why are certain species… like mine made into capital ships, while others are made into destroyers.

Reaper VI: Reaper 'capital' ships are made using species that are the most genetically diverse species, as were the first species that are made into reapers. Others were made for 'destroyers' as it should be.

Shepard: So my species were picked because it is tradition.

Reaper VI: That and it is believed the more genetically diverse the species, the most advance the species is. Your species prove as it's your species that had spear headed the resistance of this cycle. And the creators lead thralls were often the most genetic diverse species as well.

Shepard (Investigate: Child Form): Why do you take that form?  
Reaper VI: Our form takes the image of a child from your species. It's meant to set people at ease with the image of a child. If we take the form of a particular child, it is by your mind forming it.

Shepard: Out of curiosity, what do reapers see?

Reaper VI: They see… pure energy.

Shepard (Paragon: How can I end the War): What do I need to do to end this war?

Shepard (Renegade: How can I destroy the reapers): What do I need to destroy the reapers?

Reaper VI (Paragon Answer): You have three options to end this war.

Reaper VI (Renegade Answer): You have three options to eliminate the reapers as a threat.

Reaper VI: You can cause the wavelength to backlash, turning the reapers into mindless berserkers until they repair themselves with a self-repair system over a period of several weeks. While their self-repair systems' repair the damage, they would attack everything, including each other.

Shepard: So they would kill each other.

Reaper VI: Yes, but the mindless reapers would not discriminate and your civilizations would suffer heavy casualties. Your space forces would receive the fewest casualties, as they would be able to avoid them and hit them from a distance. But your ground forces would get the brunt of the attack, and all the people that cannot fight back or runaway in a ship would be killed.

Shepard (Paragon: That is no option): There has to be a better way. Allowing civilians to be killed is not an option.

Shepard (Renegade: There sacrifice would not be in vane): If it means defeating the reapers, then their sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

Reaper VI: There are other options. You could sabotage them, using a feedback to overload their systems. Causing their shields to deactivate, engines and motor function become sluggish, and for half of them, their weapons would backfire. They would be able to repair damage but would take weeks to repair if they are not attacked.

Shepard: Leaving them vulnerable to our forces and it would even the playing field somewhat.

Reaper VI: However, the reapers would still be smart enough to strike back against what they considered their most dangerous opponents. Your space forces would receive the brunt of the attack, while your ground forces would be secondary targets or just annoyance. However, your civilian population's casualties would probably by moderate at worst.

Shepard (Paragon: They sign up for this): I rather watch those that sign up for this to die rather than those that didn't.

Shepard (Renegade: Being crippled is not an option): Crippling our forces in an attack like this is not an option.

Reaper VI: There is still one more option. You could take control of the reapers. You can use the Reaper Indoctrination against them through the Crucible.

Shepard: How would that be possible?

Reaper VI: The wavelength can be reversed, as the reapers are not purely synthetic. They are organic as well. It would be the ultimate victory. Using your enemies' power to ensure no one else would die.

Shepard: But (pant)… but how can I? The Illusive Man thought that way, but he was just a tool of the reapers.

Reaper VI: The Illusive Man was under the reapers' control. You are not and could use it to end the war without any more deaths, except your own.

Shepard: I (gasp)… I don't know.

Reaper VI: Why not? It would ensure your current military remains intact and no one else dies. You should consider control. [Shepard has black waves around him/her that are almost unseen.]

Shepard (1st: It sounds too good.): It… it sounds too good to be true.

Shepard (2nd: I just want it to end.): I just want this war to end.

Reaper VI (1st answered): And so does winning against the reapers, but people still try to achieve it. Why should this be no different?

Reaper VI (2nd answered): And this will end this conflict, once and for all. Your people would be saved and protected.

Reaper VI: But the decision is yours. What do you chose.

**Three Choices**:

- Sabotage

- Berserk

- Control.

**If EMS 3600, and full Reputation Bar:**

- Charm: Hope

- Intimidate: Victory

**Part 2: Control**

Shepard (Control): I pick to Control the reapers. [Shepard slowly typed the panel.] It is time to end this war and force the reapers to back off.

Reaper VI: You chose wisely. [The VI stated as its two eyes glowed a dark yellow when Shepard powered the Crucible to fire. It then spoke in Harbinger's voice.] Now our victory over this cycle has been assured.

Shepard: [Shepard slowly faced the VI as it was replaced by an image of the reaper Harbinger] Harbinger!

[The Crucible fires a bluish, dark red energy around the sol system. Allied forces began to stop fighting, allowing the reapers to move in without any trouble. The energy hits relays and it shoots out across the galaxy. The scene shows that Thessia, Tuchanka, Palaven, Rannoch, and Sur'Kesh entire populous surrendering to the reapers.]

[On the Citadel: Shepard screams in frustration as he/she lies on the ground. Harbinger yellow hologram hover over Shepard. Keepers come in under Harbinger direction.]

Harbinger: Take the human. We have special plans for him/her. [The keepers take a struggling Shepard away, deep into the Citadel.]

[The Cycles stills continued as it crushed remaining resistance within a few years and Shepard's fate remains unknown. The reapers had won the war again.]

**Part 3: Failure and Victory**

**Pick Berserker (Crucible War Assets Reaper Brain) or Sabotage (Crucible War Assets Reaper Heart), with EMS below 1800 **

**Pick Berserker (Crucible War Assets Reaper Heart) or Sabotage (Crucible War Assets Reaper Brain) with EMS below 2000**

- Beginning is the same as Berserker and Sabotage, but shows alliance forces losing. However, the reapers have been crippled and Harbinger died in destroying the Citadel. In the next cycle, the next races (from Extended Cut) discovered the time capsule that Lira made.

[It later shows their fleets recreated from human, asari, and turian designs strike deep in dark space against the reapers. Destroying of the surviving reapers will end the cycles once and for all.]

[The finale scene is the alien female giving one finale speech over her people.]

Alien Female: With the reapers finally gone, are galaxy is free of the reapers' control. We owe it all to the thanks and sacrifices of the previous cycle. [Three images appeared of group pictures of crew of the Normandy from each game.] But we owe it all particularly to one man/woman, who sacrifice everything to insure the future cycles survive.

Alien Female (Shepard Paragon): One that showed that a united galaxy could do the impossible

Alien Female (Shepard Renegade): One that showed being ruthless is the way to destroy your enemy.

Alien Female (Shepard Neutral): One that knew when to create peace, or ruthlessly kill their foes.

Alien Female: So we salute Commander Shepard for his/her actions that help us finally beat the monsters we know as reapers. [She was given thunderous applause as the scene fade out to the end credits.]

**Part 4: Berserker**

**Picked Berserker** **as game is higher than 1800 Ems with Crucible War Assets Reaper Brain or 2000 EMS with Crucible War Assets Reaper Heart**

Shepard (Berserker): No! I can't take a chance with Control. I don't think anyone can control the reapers. I am going to take my chances with reapers going berserk and hope the fleets can take care of them before they kill too many civilians.

Reaper VI: [It spoke in a deep voice similar to Harbinger] No human! Stop!

Shepard: [Dark ripples appear similar to the Illusive Man but Shepard shakes them off.] No, I will not be controlled by what you want Harbinger! [The child image is replaced by the yellow holographic image of Harbinger.] This is the end for you reapers and you can't stop me!

Harbinger: You will pay Human! [Harbinger fades in background]

Shepard: Maybe, but I will die knowing I took you out with me as I helped save this galaxy from the reapers.

[Shepard then types on the controls and the Crucible fires a red beam across the sol system. When the beam hits the relay, the energy then shots out of the Relay and across the galaxy. The reapers then began firing on everything, including each other. On the bridge, Admiral Hackett notices the ensuring chaos.]

Admiral: Oh shit, he/she did it. All ships fall back and attack from a far. Help these bastards go to hell!

[On the Citadel, Shepard takes control of its guns and begins firing on Reapers. Every Reaper killed by the guns is 10 points to EMS, given thirty seconds to kill. Reapers take time to destroy, but are easy to hit as they are slow moving as they shoot each other. After each kill, a cinematic movie shows who survives or dies.]

- See Part 6 for Survivor Chart to see who lives. Side note, those who are likely to survive by EMS (lowest to highest of current EMS) would be first, followed by least likely (highest to lowest above current EMS) and last one could be saved after ten kills, if not by circumstance.

[At the end, the reapers then come charging at the Citadel in berserker fashion lead by Harbinger, with too many for the guns to handle. Shepard looks up and movie scenes appear to show victory scenes against the Reapers being destroyed on Thessia, Tuchanka, Palaven, over Sur'Kesh, and finally Earth.]

[If EMS is below 3600 the Citadel would be hit by Harbinger itself on a suicide run, it would be severely damaged, and Shepard dies. IF EMS is above 3600, Reapers are pushed away by the space forces and Harbinger is killed by the Normandy (how depend on upgraded gun). Either way, the war is over and Reapers have been defeated.]

- Check out Part 7: Endings for Berserker and Sabotage

**Part 5: Sabotage**

**Picked Berserker as game is higher than 1800 Ems with Crucible War Assets Reaper Heat or 2000 EMS with Crucible War Assets Reaper Brian**

Shepard (Berserker): No! I can't take a chance with Control. I don't believe it is possible to control the reapers. I am going to take my chances with reapers being sabotage and hope the fleets are strong enough to take care of them without suffering too many casualties.

Reaper VI: [It spoke in Harbinger's voice] No human! Stop!

Shepard: [Dark ripples appear similar to the Illusive Man but Shepard shakes them off.] No, I will not be controlled by what you want me to do, Harbinger! [The child image is replaced by the yellow holographic image of Harbinger.] This is it for the reapers and you can't stop me.

Harbinger: You will pay Human! [Harbinger fades in background]

Shepard: Maybe, but I die knowing I have taken you out with me and that help in saving this Galaxy from the Reapers.

[Shepard then types on the controls and the Crucible fires a blue beam across the galaxy. The Reapers then showed problems, shields were immediately dropped and are sluggish to enemy attacks. Reapers forces having jammed weapons or ships won't fire properly. On the bridge, Admiral Hackett noticed the disabled enemies.]

Admiral: Oh shit, he/she did it. Everyone shoot to kill!

[On the Citadel, Shepard takes control its guns and begin firing on Reapers. Every Reaper killed by guns is 10 points to EMS, given thirty seconds to kill. Reapers are easy to tear apart, but are smart enough to perform evasive maneuvers even if they are sluggish they are hard to get a lock on.]

- See Part 6 for Survivor Chart to see who lives. Side note, those who are likely to survive by EMS (lowest to highest of current EMS) would be first, followed by least likely (highest to lowest above current EMS) and last one could be save after ten kills or by special circumstance.

[At the end, the reapers lead by Harbinger charge at the Citadel and open fire on it and there are too many for the guns. Shepard looks up and movie scenes appear to show victory scenes against the Reapers being destroyed at Thessia, Tuchanka, Palaven, above Sur'Kesh, and finally Earth.]

[If EMS is below 3600 Harbinger fire at Citadel and get caught in a blast that severally damaging the station and Shepard dies. IF EMS is above 3600, reapers are pushed away by the Fleet and Harbinger is killed by the Normandy (how depend on upgraded gun). Either way, the war is over and the reapers have been defeated.]

- Check out Part 7: Endings for Berserker and Sabotage

**Part 6: Survivor Chart**

Name: B (Berserker) :#( EMS) / S (Sabotage) :#( EMS) / (Special Circumstance that allow automatic survival) / How they die

Note: it will not include names like Kasumi Goto or Admiral Daro'Xen for they were not involved in the finale battle, just construction of the Crucible. Also, they would survive thanks to allies support fire to take down what would kill them (preferably their own race.).

- Admiral Hackett: B: 2070 / S: 2430 / If the Alliance didn't move to save the Destiny Accession in ME I, a larger Alliance fleet protect Hackett's ship better / Reaper Capital Ship blast his dreadnaught to ruble

- Admiral Mikhailovich: B: 2520 / S: 2880 / None / Killed by a destroyer that hit his cruiser from behind.

- Aria: B: 3510 / S: 3150 / Survived if Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns are recruited / Killed by a banshee.

- Ashley/Kaidan: B: 2430 / S: 2070 / If recruited onto the Normandy, EMS would have to be 2000 / the person couldn't avoid a brute charge.

- Balak (Ship): B: 3150 / S: 3510 / none / Five destroyers grab on the ship and tare the ship apart

- Commander Bailey (On C-sec Turian frigate): B: 2520 / S: 2160/ If more than 50% survive the Citadel, mean enough C-Sec is alive to back him up / Bailey is swarmed by husks and killed by a suicide abomination.

- Destiny Ascension: B: 2070 / S: 2430 / If all three councilors are still alive, the Salarian, Asari and Turian fleets provide more cover / A capital ships runs a suicide run to take the ship out

- General Corinthus: B: 2250 / S: 2610 / none / A dozen Oculi (reaper orb fighters) able to cut through the weaken shields into the dreadnaught's engine room. The soldiers cannot stop them from destroying the reactor core and mass effect core.

- Grunt: B: 3420 / S: 3060 / Aralakh Company at full strength and the Breeder wasn't saved. If Breeder Rachni Queen is saved the EMS have to be 3500 due to more reaper controlled rachni / taken down by ten ravagers shooting him at once coming down a hill.

- Jack and her Students: B: 2700 / S: 2340/ Jack and Students have to be alive. If they are made into a support role, students will survive but Jack will die to save them from an attack from behind. If in Arterial Strike, Jack would be saved by students, but students would be killed in process / Overwhelm by cannibals and marauders.

- Jacob Taylor: B: 2790 / S: 2430 / If Rachni Queen was saved twice and they would provide assist due to working with Dr. Bryn Cole. The Rachni would not allow Bryn's child loses one of its parents and warriors would stay close to Jacob to save him. / Run into two thrashers (or ravager cannons if no minions).

- Jondum Bau: B: 3060 / S: 2700 / none / Killed by two praetorian (or harvesters) blasting the area of his men.

- Kwunu: B: 2790 / S: 3150 / If Volus bomber fleet is recruited, the ship is saved by support of bombers / Torn apart by reaper ships from a distance.

- Major Coats: B: 2430 / S: 2070/ none /snipped by minion (or marauder).

- Major Kirrahe/Lieutenant Tolan: B: 2610 / S: 2250/If genophage isn't cured and the Salarian Councilor is saved. Huge number of STG support and fleet help support the Salarian. / The STG hold the line until overwhelm by an army of cannibals and scions.

- Miranda Lawson: B: 3150 / S: 2790 / none / huge number of husks drag her down and begin to tare her apart.

- Primark Adrien Victus: B: 2520 / S: 2160 / none / shot by marauders.

- Qurains Admirals: B: 2340 / S: 2700/ Shala'Raan and Koris will survive with their fleets if Geth are at full strength due to Heretics being rewritten. Han'Gerrel and Shala'Raan will survive if Qurains fleets suffer no updated casualties (supporting Han'Gerrel, warning Shala'Raan, taking care of fighter squadrons and destroying Heretics) / taken down by overwhelming force of four capital ships and sixteen destroyers.

- Samara: B: 2970 / S: 2610 / none / commit suicide with bomb to take down two banshees, three ravagers and four thrashers that cornered her.

- Shiala and Colonist: B: 2700 / S: 2340 / none / husk flanking them as cannibals and marauders kept them distracted.

- Wrex/Wreav: B: 2610 / S: 2250 / Eve survived and the Bomb on Tuchanka disarmed, giving the Urdnot Leader huge number of Korgans to help survive / takes down a brute and didn't notice the a harvester and a thrasher behind him.

- Zaeed Massani: B: 2970 / S: 2610 / If Blue Suns are recruited. Zaeed would be saved by gang while Voshque died as he had no gun. / Zaeed's gun jammed as a dozen marauders and scion come toward him.

**Part 7: Ending for Berserker and Sabotage**

EDI: Victory, it is hard to imagine but we have achieved victory over the impossible. The reapers have been defeated within the last couple of weeks and we have survived against the monsters, but the cost was high.

EDI (EMS 1800-2400 with Berserker): Our space forces had suffered the lowest number of casualties but still received heavy casualties. Our ground forces are even worst off, as they have been decimated with sever casualties. It also unsure if we have a civilian population left on any Reaper occupied worlds as those that couldn't fight quickly had to learn how to fight quickly or die. This war had effectively left the survivors as military states that will take centuries to restore the balance.

EDI (EMS 1800-2400 with Sabotage): Our ground forces had suffered the lowest number of casualties but still received heavy casualties. Our space forces are worst off as they have been severally depleted. Also, are civilian population were hit, resulting in high casualties. This war has destroyed our military forces and the civilians will be forced to protect themselves as we work to rebuild our military from scratch.

EDI (EMS 2400-3000 with Berserker): Our space forces had the lowest number of casualties but they still had high casualties. While ground forces had been damaged with heavy casualties. Even our civilians were hit with high causalities, as several worlds had to be abandoned due too small remaining population. It would be well over a century before the infrastructure is restored, as are military take charges over several worlds.

EDI (EMS 2400-3000 with Sabotage): Our ground forces had the lowest number of casualties but still had high casualties. While space forces had been decimated with heavy casualties. Even our civilians were hit with moderate casualties. We would have to lean on recruitment and abandoning worlds so our forces wouldn't be stretched too thin while we rebuild our decimated military.

EDI (EMS 3000-3600 with Berserker): Our space forces had the lowest casualties with moderate casualties. While our ground forces took the brunt of the attack and suffered high casualties. Even our civilians were hit with high casualties. It will take several decades to a century before our infrastructure recovers but luckily have a strong military to protect them.

EDI (EMS 3000-3600 with Sabotage): Our ground forces had the lowest casualties with moderate casualties. While our space forces took the brunt of the attack and suffered high casualties. Even our civilians were hit with low casualties. It will take several decades to a century before the military can be brought back to full strength, but we luckily have strong infrastructure to repair the damages.

EDI (EMS 3600 and above with Berserker): Our fleets had a low number of casualties after the Crucible had fired. While our ground forces took the brunt of the attack and received moderate casualties. Even are civilians were moderate. With luck, it would only take several decades before our infrastructures fully recover.

EDI (EMS 3600 and above with Sabotage): Our ground forces had low number of casualties after the Crucible had fired. While our space forces took the brunt of the attack and received moderate casualties. Our civilian population was hardly even hit. With luck, it would only take several decades before our forces are back to full strength.

EDI: Yet despite all this death, we have survived. We had won our right to live.

EDI (If Shepard died): It is just ashamed that Shepard could not exist to see the victory he/she help achieve in the end. And that Jeff (if EDI and Joker romance)/Mr. Moreau (If EDI and Joker didn't romance), had to give some finale words to our hero… our hero that no longer exist.

EDI (Shepard alive): It is just fortunate that Shepard was able to see the victory first hand. To know all the pain and death he/she had faced was not for nothing. Just as he/she had given some finale words for those that had died.

[On Earth with all surviving members in survival guide among many different people (human and aliens)]

Joker: It is a sad day when watch a hero died before our very eyes way before his time.

Joker (Shepard Paragon): Especially for one that had brought peace wherever he/she had gone.

Joker (Shepard Renegade): Especially for one that had destroyed the very threats of the galaxy wherever he/she had gone.

Joker (Shepard Neutral): Especially for one that had brought peace when it was possible, and eliminated threats when peace wasn't an option.

Joker: And it sucks. It sucks that the Commander had to sacrifice his/her life to save us all again.

Joker (If Shepard had a love interest live): While leaving behind those that he/she loved. [Shepard love interest looked down in sadness.]

Joker (Berserker): However, it is now a time to stay strong, to prepare to fight and protect what we must. It is the least we can do for all of our heroes that died in this crappy war.

-The surviving military solute with the surviving civilians clapped. Queue end credits.

Joker (Sabotage): However, it is now is a time to rebuild, to make our galaxy stronger than it once was. It is the least we can do for all of our heroes in this crappy war.

-The surviving civilians and military clapped and queue end credits.

Shepard [Fully Healed]: We have all been through pain and suffering in this war.

Shepard (Paragon): But through all the pain and suffering, we have achieved freedom from reapers, and peace to us all. Take heart of this peace as we remember all those we have lost.

Shepard (Renegade): But though all the death and chaos, we have achieved victory against an unmovable force we call the reapers. Take heart in this victory as we remember all those we have lost.

Shepard (name all the dead in a whispered with image for each one): Anderson, Ashley, Garrus, Jacob, Jack, Kaidan, Kasumi, Legion, Miranda, Mordin, Samara, Tali, Thane, Wrex, and Zaeed.

Shepard: Now is the time to rebuild and create a future free of the Reapers and of this cycle of extinction.

Shepard (if love interest is still alive): Especially with the ones, we loved. [Hand intertwines with love interest.]

Shepard (if love interest is dead): Especially for the ones we have lost. [Look down in sadness.]

Shepard (if no love interest): Especially for those that are around us.

- Shepard speech is met with thunderous applause and queue credits.

**Part 8: Hope and Victory**

Shepard (Charm: Hope): No… there has to be another way. I do not believe that to be our only options. They can't be the only way to ensure peace and hope for a better future. [Shepard grabbed the console and looked over the readings.]

Shepard (Intimidate: Victory): No… there has to be another way. I do not believe that to be our only options. They can't be the only way to ensure victory over the reapers. [Shepard grabbed the console and looked over the readings.]

Reaper VI: They are the only ways to win.

Shepard (Continue Charm: Hope): No, I can't believe that. I won't believe it as I have hope.

Shepard (Continue Intimidate: Victory): No, I can't believe that. I won't believe it as I can achieve total victory.

Reaper VI: Why do you deny us? (The voice drops to the deep voice of Harbinger.)

Shepard (Continue Charm: Hope): For there is hope. For I can believe there is another way. That cannot be stopped by anyone, Harbinger!

Shepard (Continue Intimidate: Victory): For I can taste victory. Total victory against you monsters. Victory that I won't let it snatched away from me, Harbinger!

[The image of the boy is replaced by the yellow hologram Harbinger.]

Shepard: You tried to control me, since the day Earth was attacked. The image of the child was no coincidence and I see what you truly are. [Shepard then looked at the console] And I see a way to end your kind and it's ironic that it is this annoying organic that will be your end.

Harbinger: You will stop human! I command you!

Shepard (Continue Charm: Hope): You have no hold over me as I have the galaxy's hope ridding on me.

Shepard ( Continue Intimidate: Victory): You have no hold over me as I have the galaxy's chance of victory ridding on me.

Harbinger: I will stop you! [Image of Harbinger fades.]

Shepard: You can try.

[Shepard then activates a switch and the Crucible fires a bluish white light across the galaxy. Reapers destroyers and troops followed by capital ships deactivate one by one on Thessia, Tuchanka, Palaven, above Sur'Kesh and Earth. On the Admiral Hackett ship, he noticed the reapers are slowly become inherit.]

Hackett: He/she did it, Shepard have defeated the reapers.

EDI (over con): Admiral, this EDI of the SSV Normandy. The ships scanners have revealed several reaper capital ships are breaking off and performing a suicide run to the Citadel.

Hackett: What?

[Hackett look at a magnified image to show several reaper ships make a run toward the Citadel at ramming speeds and continue even if they are deactivated.]

Hackett: Shit! All ships, stops the reapers from reaching the Citadel! Protect it all cost!

[The fleets then mobilized and began opening fire on the reaper ships taking several out, but didn't stop Harbinger from getting close.]

[If Normandy is fully upgraded and EMS is 3800, or if Normandy is not fully upgraded and EMS is 4000, then it stops Harbinger just before it crashes and destroys it. If it fails to meet those requirements, then Harbinger crashes into the Citadel and Shepard die.]

EDI: We have won! It is difficult to understand, but we had won a huge battle with acceptable casualties against an unmovable force known as the reapers and we owe it all to one human, Commander Shepard.

EDI (If Shepard died): It is a shame that the Commander had to pay the ultimate price for such a victory. Jeff (if EDI and Joker romance)/Mr. Moreau (If EDI and Joker didn't romance), had to give some finale words to our hero… our hero that no longer exists.

EDI (If Shepard alive): It is fortunate that the Commander is alive to see this victory. Just as he/she gave some finale words for those that have died.

-On Earth with all surviving members in survival guide among many different people (human and aliens)

Joker: It is a sad day when watch a hero died before our very eyes way before their time.

Joker (Shepard Paragon): Especially for one that had brought peace wherever he/she had gone.

Joker (Shepard Renegade): Especially for one that had destroyed the very threats of the galaxy wherever he/she had gone.

Joker: And it sucks. It sucks that the Commander had to sacrifice his/her life to save us all again.

Joker (If Shepard had a love interest live): While leaving behind those that he/she love. [Shepard love interest, look down in sadness.]

Joker: However, now we have a shot at a future as we live to see another day.

[A thunderous applause is shot out before it fades to Credits.]

Shepard [Fully Healed]: We have all been through pain and suffering in this war.

Shepard (Paragon): But through all the pain and suffering, we have achieved freedom from reapers, and peace to us all. Take heart in this peace, this hope as we remember all those we have lost.

Shepard (Renegade): But though all the death and chaos, we have achieved victory against an unmovable force we call the reapers. Take heart in this victory as we remember all those we have lost.

Shepard (name all the dead in a whispered with image for each one): Anderson, Ashley, Garrus, Jacob, Jack, Kaidan, Kasumi, Legion, Miranda, Mordin, Samara, Tali, Thane, Wrex, and Zaeed.

Shepard: Now is the time to rebuild and create a future free of the Reapers and of this cycle of extinction.

Shepard (if love interest is still alive): Especially with the ones, we loved. [Hand intertwines with love interest.]

Shepard (if love interest is dead): Especially for the ones we have lost. [Looks down sad.]

Shepard (if no love interest): Especially for those that are around us.

Shepard (Paragon): Now, let's rebuild and show why we are a united galaxy

Shepard (Renegade): Now, we celebrate against the monsters of the night.

[Shepard speech is met with thunderous applause and queue credits.]

Epilogue

**Epilogue: **After the credits and the Normandy survive, it is set thirty years of the game. Shepard, Shepard's love interest, or Joker takes a tour of the ship to interact the historic pieces of the reaper war.

-Cockpit:

Joker seat: Talk about Joker and EDI friendship. How EDI has become more human or machine. Also if Joker and EDI romance, how he now has a robot child created by EDI

Human System Alliance Symbol: The Alliance parliament has been reestablished and several worlds mainly/only colonies are Binning, Eden Prime (if help complete Eden Prime resistance mission), Elysium, Feros (if Shiala and Colonist survive), Mindoir, Shanxi, Skyllian Blitz, and Tera Nova. It also talks about the role of the Alliance based on Shepard decisions (if neutral, the majority of choices like the Council, the Collector Base, curing the genophage, The Geth and Quarian war, and final game choice). As a Paragon, the Alliance has taken a more peacekeeping role, being there to bring peace and keeping the galactic unified. As a Renegade the Alliance has taken a more aggressive role seeking out hostiles and eliminating them while keeping the dominance of the Citadel and the Alliance.

Citadel Symbol: The Council is reestablished and take on a role based of Shepard's decisions. If a Paragon, it talks about have the military and governments combining into one peacekeeping force due to the events of the war. If a Renegade, it talks about the Council now focus on ending wars with an aggressive stance instead of debate and endless talks that can last years to create peace.

-CIC:

Galaxy Map: It talks about current situation of the galaxy. If the military is weak (Sabotage and below 3000), it talks about piracy have becoming a real problem to take care of as the civilians are forced to protect themselves if outside homeworlds and designated colonies that are crowded by refuges. If infrastructure is weak (Berserker and below 3000 EMS) talks about the economy having become a money barter system hybrid and these states had taken a more aggressive stance in protecting the small civilian population that seem similar to Earth's Dark Ages. Otherwise, it talk about how it's slowly (3000-4000) or fully (4000 and above) been restore thanks to the hard work of the galaxy.

A chess set and therapy book: It talks about Kelly and Traynor. If Kelly alive, she have become a successful therapist while Traynor left for more challenges in the field of science, though not as beneficial like to reverse the damage of dark energy if a infrastructure is weaken, it be focus on military projects. An example that be in both is a drive core that last longer before discharge. If either one are Shepard's love interest, then it is comment that they always make time to Shepard's marmoreal (if he died) or that they married (if Shepard live). If not (or romance Kelly with another love interest), the two would meet in a reunion of the Normandy, get together, and married (assuming both live).

A Sniper Rifle: If Major Coats live, he dominated his sniper rifle as he retried the military and stayed in London to help with the repairs.

Console: Include all the emails and news reports, including special ones after the war end. It also has emails that are condolence letters to Shepard if he/she died, or thank you letters for his/her aid in ending the war.

-War room:

Asari Flag: The asari had become more aggressive in recent years as Thessia have change from an art and cultural center to a more industrial and scientific center. It also talk about how their maidens are brought to work earlier as scientist, engineers and soldiers to make up the number of deaths. However, they continued to be the diplomats of the galaxy and work hard to keep the galaxy at peace. They are more militaristic if there is a strong military (berserker ending), or more diplomacy if stronger infrastructure (sabotage ending).

Salarian Flag: It talked about the salarians recovering from the war. It also revealed that they were even invaded near Sur'Kesh by the Reapers at the finale moments of the war. If the Krogan were cured, Dalatrass Linron was blamed for not brining in resources to the Alliance to help end the war before it reach Sur'Kesh and have been replaced due to STG assassination. If Krogan weren't cured, the people say she did everything in her power to end the war before it reached her people.

Turian Flag: It talks about the turians recovering (or had recovered) from the war and have become more paranoid about threats. They take a more aggressive in its peacekeeping task. Crime rates and privacy around their space is less than other parts of the galaxy. If Victus survived, he proves to be the best leader as Palaven is repaired.

Quarian Flag: If the quarians survived, it talks about half-live on Rannoch while the rest are off world, becoming a political force for their actions during the war and after as they perform relief efforts. If the geth are killed, there is controversy if they did the right thing killing the geth. If the geth live, it talked how they have a stressed peace but one that most quarians don't want to break, especially if outspoken for peace like Koris and Tali. If neither had lived, there is a group growing in number that wants to kill the geth and it may lead to war if left unchecked.

Geth Flag: If geth survived, it talks about how they stay on Rannoch and work with the organic races like the turians in aiding them in their peacekeeping services. If quarians are killed, then it's commented that they build moments to them. They don't give a straight answer why. If quarians survived, it talks about they have achieved a tensed peace due to their wiliness to help the quarians, but do prepare for war if Koris or Tali didn't survive.

Krogan Flag: If the krogans aren't cured, then it talks about how they are now on the verge of extinction or gone from Tuchanka if bomb on the planet went off. A large number were killed on Palaven and other worlds. The salarians are looking for a few survivors to another world with the genophage cured while being closely monitor and condition into a force they want. If cured and no leadership (Wrex, Wreav or Eve) survive, it talks about the krogans are fighting for leadership and have put their numbers a worst times then before the genophage, they might not even recover if the bomb went off. If only Wreav leads, then the krogans are becoming a problem. A weak military force the Salarians creates a virus that made them permanently sterilize, ending the danger. A strong military kept then under control and Wreav is eventually killed. Then it would be heavy infighting but the Council would be able to set up a puppet leader within the centuries to come. If Wreav and Eve live, there was a brief civil war between the two with Eve coming out on top. She will hopefully rebuild Tuchanka within a couple of centuries or they just leave if bomb is not disarmed. If Eve or Wrex are still alive, he/she slowly rebuilds Tuchanka but they have problems due to get some clans to listen to him/her, but relationship between Krogans and the rest of the Galaxy have improved. If Wrex and Eve are alive, it talks about Tuchanka being rebuilt and the krogans have become the peacekeeping force they were meant to be.

Batarian Flag: The batarians are slowly recovering from the war. If Balak is dead, the batarians have isolated themselves as they slowly recover. However, if Balak survive, they have been causing trouble as they take a more militaristic rebuild of their forces. It would be a small announce with a weak military (Berserker, or EMS below 3600 for Sabotage) or to start with or a big threat if Balak is left with minimal casualties of his military forces as more fanatics under him had survived. There are also rumors of possible civil war under Balak.

Elcor Flag: The elcor slowly helped rebuild the damages done by the reapers and earn themselves enough good will as they recover slowly. In next hundred years, many believe the elcor will have a seat on the Council

Hanar Flag: If the hanar homeworld is saved, the hanar have become an important relief agent, earning a seat on the Council for their work and aid. If the home world is not saved, they are on a slowly recovering and working hard to keep the drell alive, as they are even closer to extinction with many being killed on Kahje. They also don't get a seat on the Council

Rachni Flag: If the rachni live under the Rachni Queen, the rachni have become a major member of the galactic society. They were very helpful in repairing all the damage done by the reapers. They just can never be put in the same room with a krogan or else a fight break out. Otherwise, the Rachni are now confirmed extinct as the Breeder died at the end of the war or killed by Shepard twice.

Volus Flag: The volus are working hard in restoring or rebuilding the economy. They are having a truly hard time if the civilians had a sever casualties and had to switch to a galactic barter system. The Volus also numbers are several depleted in that scenario.

-Mess Hall

Memorial Wall: Include names all the ones that died in Mass Effect games that were tied to Normandy like David Anderson and possibly Shepard. Also, include other names that died recently like Vega, Javik, and Hackett.

-Starboard Observation:

Odyssey Book: If Ashley survived, she continued her work as a Spectre for ten years. Though she always made time for family and retired to create her own family after ten years of service with a fellow marine that survived the reaper war if she didn't romance with Shepard. If romance, there is no husband/wife as she couldn't find another lover and spend her time as the loveable aunt.

Biotic Implant: If Kaidan survived, it talked how he continued his work as a Spectre. Over the years and not romance with Shepard or she died, Kaidan found love (again) in a fellow biotic that was an instructor at the academy (not Jack). He later retired and work as a security consultant to raise his kid (adopted if male Shepard).

Samara's red faceplate: If Samara survived, she continues her work as a Justicar, but she often stopped by a certain monastery to visit her daughter Falere.

Asari text: It talks about monastery have been rebuilding the Ardat-Yakshi monastery. If Falere survived, she becomes a strong political peaceful force within these monasteries to keep order as several Asari began to despise the Ardat-Yakshi even more due to the banshees.

-Lounge:

Admiral Hat: If Hackett survived, he would retire ten years later after the war as his past finally caught up with him. He had died last year in his sleep.

Black and White jump suit: If Jacob survived, his wife Bryn and the group of ex-Cerberus scientist, help first to colonize a new/abandon world ten years after the Reaper War. They would colonize the world and have a few children. One that is a girl/boy would be name Shepard if Shepard died.

Michelangelo's David: If Kasumi survived, she finally retired after one last heist. It was said she continue work as a restoration artist while spending her time in the memories of Kaji.

-Life Support:

The Holly Book of Drell gods and goddess: After the war, there has been a resurgence of old belief among the Drell and even some Hanar due to the war. There is talk about minor arrest between the Enkindlers and old belief, though the Hanar culture would make sure it never lead to violence. If Thane survived and died in Mass Effect 3, it is remarked the salarians had given him a special honor. If Thane reconciled with son, it mention Kolyat have join the priest and help in relief efforts across the galaxy with the Hanar or help the Hanar and Drell recover Kahje if the reapers hit their world.

-Med Bay:

Medical Station: It talks about Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Michel. If Michel were left on the Citadel, she would live if Citadel defense had at least 10 points. She was one of few that escaped as she was on one of the ships treating refugees as it made its escape. She later married and continued her work with the survivors. If she was on the Normandy, she will stay with the military and eventually the crews of the various ships would be her family like Chakwas. Chakwas herself would eventually retire but continued her work as a volunteer in a veteran's hospital. She also visit the memorial wall every year and if Shepard died (and mission with Serrice Brandy completed), she leave a bottle of Serrice Brandy.

Salarian Statue: It would be donated by the krogans and/or the salarians for Mordin/Padok aid (by curing or not the genophage). If Mordin survive, he retired for a time before returning with a hundred and one practical uses of seashells before he passed away. If Eve lived, and the genophage is cured, the female krogan Mordin/Padok becomes as brilliant scientist as Mordin/Padok.

-AI Core

Computer: EDI was eventually moved off the ship into full control of Eve's body or a replacement similar to Eve's body.

-Cabin:

Glyph: If Lira survived, she left a copy of the VI as the Shadow Broker contacts were either dead or gone. If Shepard died, she works in rebuilding the organization almost ruthlessly as she blame herself for Shepard's second death on not getting everything she could. She use the information to keep the Galaxy at peace by using information to destroy people if they proven to be too much of threat. If Shepard live and they didn't romance, she would return to Thessia and become a powerful figured in Asari politics despite her young age. This happen after she trained her replacement as Shadow Broker. If Shepard and Lira romanced, Lira eventually stay home with her daughters, while leaving most of her former job in the hands of her replacement while mentoring the situation from time to time. Lira would still have a child if Shepard joined at the end and she ruthlessly take care of her, as she continued her work as Shadow Broker. She also wrote many new works on the protheans if Javik is recruited. If Lira reconnected with her father Matriarch Aethyta, then she helps her father be part of the Matriarch council.

Picture of Miranda and Oriana: If Miranda and Oriana live, they work together in helping reestablishing colonizing as it take the perfect duo to repair planet's environment in some cases. While Oriana got married, Miranda would adopt a child as it revealed she is sterile. If romance, she would share parent rights with Shepard. If only Oriana survived, it is commented she have become a workaholic as she have no family to keep her steady. If her biological father Hennery Lawson is still alive, it talked how he was found three months after Sanctuary was revealed, killed by a mob in revenge for their families.

-Main Battery:

A small statue of a Turian: If Garrus was in Mass Effect 3. It talks how he became an honored war hero for his work against the reapers. If he survived, he has become a driving force in repairing the Turian Hierarchy after the war end while he reunited with family. If romance and Shepard died, Garrus have become drunk and workaholic that had only been saved from burning out and dying by Tali if she is still alive. If Tali and Garrus are alive and neither had romance with Shepard or Shepard died, the two got together and have a long distance relationship. Though with Shepard or Tali, it did took awhile to convince his family they were a good match, especially to his sister.

-Engineering Room:

Engineering Core uniform: Adams would be considered one of the best engineered in the alliance, especially with Kenneth and Gabriella if they had survived and recruited. If the two are pushed together, they had gotten together and have twins. Their works would help in later years to creating new FTL speeds and Kinetic Barriers that match reaper ships from material recovered from the war. Kenneth and Gabriella would also be working on a teleported technology similar to the beam from the Citadel. Adams family would live unless the military significantly weaken (below 3000 EMS on sabotage).

Female quarian uniform: It Tali survive, then it talks about how she have become an ambassador for her people, creating more goodwill between the quarians, the geth and the rest of the galaxy. She also no longer wears her mask now. If Tali romanced and Shepard died, she lost her way and suffered a severe case of depression but is helped by Garrus if he is alive. The two hooks up if neither are romance or if Shepard died. Tali would then spend most of her time on Rannoch and the Citadel to help her people, but always stop by Earth (Shepard)/Palaven (Garrus) to keep a strong relationship.

-Underneath Engineering:

Grissom Academy Logo: If Grissom Academy was evacuated, Sanders would later return to rebuild. However, she wouldn't be as eccentric after David had died. The Grissom academy continued as the best place for gifted students.

Teacher Desk: If only the students had survived and no Jack. Then the desk has a flower for each students killed and their teacher. If students survived and Jack died or live, there is a trophy for best teacher, 'the Psychotic Biotic, Jack,' with Jack cross out if students died. If Jack live and the students die or live, there are piles of papers with certificates for each students work. If alive, Jack would continue teaching if students live. If students die, she would leave and work as a military officer, taking the most dangerous missions available. Students themselves would go their separate ways for the military or civilian work. If Jack romanced, then she teaches again by her husband support/intimidation. She is remarked to be a better teacher if she takes up teaching again.

-Starboard Cargo Bay:

Camera: If Dina survived, she continued her work as a reporter that had become famous for her time on the Normandy. However, she is meet with harsh criticizes her for her piece on her piece of abandoning Tera Nova if Shepard allowed it.

Model of Omega: It only appear if one of Aria's missions is completed. If Omega is taken before the war's end or recruited all three mercenary groups, she still has a deep hold of Omega but has become a refugee camp along as a safe haven to the honorable criminals' (no slavers or pirates that can't be trusted). If not, Aria eventually takes Omega by herself but she is later killed by an enemy of hers if all mercenaries aren't recruited. Omega then becomes a constant battleground for dominance that have spread to nearby clusters.

Old Avenger Rifle: Zaeed finally retire on a garden world after nearly being killed on a mission twelve years back due to old age. If he leads the Blue Suns again, his replacement continues his work as a respectable protection force that he advises from time to time.

-Port Cargo Bay:

C-Sec logo: Bailey would return to work as Executor of C-sec once the war is over and made C-Sec stronger than ever. He also found his children if civilian casualties were not high (not 3000 or below on berserker), otherwise they had died in the attack. If not, they also eventually join up with surviving police force as the galaxy recover. His ex-wife didn't make it and paid for her funeral along with his children if they died too.

Grunt's Tank: If Grunt survived, he continue fighting across the galaxy. He work as a mercenary with Aralakh Company to wipe out pirates and slavers to the point that they have become rivals with the three mercenaries. Mainly with the Blood Packs and Eclipse (if Senderis still leads the Eclipse). They are supposedly too weak to stop him and his team.

Bench with water and a book on top: If Javik was recruited and survived, Javik had left behind many works on the Protheans he work with Lira (if issue was solved peacefully). If he viewed the memories shard, he one day left to the Horse Head Nebula before he joined his people in death. If not, he visit Kahje to be treated like a king until one day he left with the Alliance fleet. He died helping the Alliance Fleet to wipe out a surviving reaper found in the Attican Traverse. The last Reaper was killed by the last prothean.

-Hanger Bay:

Huge N7 armor with bullet holes: If Vega survived, he later joined the N7 program and become one of the best officers in the program. He was KIA taking down over a hundred slavers as his men and civilians escaped. His final words were, "I know I made the right call this time around," before killing the last slaver and dying from his wound. He is forever known as the hero during the 'Second Slaver Attack of Mindoir.'

Kodiak Shuttlecraft: If Cortez survived, he is mention how he retired as a freighter captain that ships goods across the universe. He especially makes sure military shipments arrive to his lover if he romanced Shepard. The Kodiak is remark that shuttle was been upgraded after the thirty years of use to have side guns and to fly better so there are less crashing.

M-35 Mako: It is talk about how the Mako was replace with M-53 Tiger (after the tiger shark), a ground tank that have the cannon and the machine gun of the Mako, but can drive better and faster than the slow moving Mako tanks due to the better mass effect core and tires. The person also commented, 'finally,' a better driving vehicle.

M-44 Hammerhead: It talks about how the Hammerhead now has a stronger shield and armor, just in time to be of some use with the new Tiger. The Hammerhead would now fit a fast pace support role to the Tiger.

STG Logo: Kirrahe/Tolan continued work until KIA finding the last remnants of the Reapers in the Attican Traverse. An Alliance fleet had destroyed it (with Javik) later.

Table: Would hold every gun and weapon of mass destruction seen or collected during the war with reapers. All are still used today.

-Shepard's Cabin:

Left undisturbed, it is a particularly hard if it's the love interest or Joker as they comment on the items. If Shepard still alive, he/she remarked the items as replicates of the original that will be replace by the originals when Shepard dies. The fish tanks also have the same fish Shepard had. If Shepard is alive, talk about their political life and missions he/she takes. Paragon, Shepard is sent on diplomatic mission to keep the peace. Renegade, Shepard now commands a fleet that destroys the Alliance enemies, mostly pirates and slavers. Neutral, Shepard handles a little of both missions.

Child Alliance Uniform: Donated by Hanna Shepard for her child's memory before she passed away. An, alive Shepard would be embarrass but sad as her mother pass away due to stress and a terminal disease.

Mindoir Seal: donated by the colonist of Mindoir, Shepard remark that he/she still have good memoires of Mindoir before the attack on the colony.

Gang Logo of Tenth Street Red: It was donated by an unknown source of what Shepard had escaped when he/she left Earth. Shepard remarks about 'if only they knew.'

List of medals: Include all medals Shepard won for records (background and missions completed) for viewing pleasure and label where each one was given. (All game medals are put there too.) Found on the desk.

-Leaving: Done with tour and exiting the ship through Airlock.

While leaving, workers are bringing in a statue of Shepard to be over the galaxy map. If Shepard were a paragon, it would be left arm holding up arms, a pistol down with dead reaper under his/her feet. If Shepard was a renegade, it would be equipped with the assault rifle with the dead reaper under his/her feet. If Shepard neutral, it be an open hand on its left, a assault rifle on its right facing them, and a dead reaper under his/her feet. Joker and lover interest would say their goodbyes before leaving while Shepard just shakes his/her hand before leaving.

-Then load save before attack on Cerberus base as before and can be done all over again.

**Author Note**

**1) The changes are not to be made harder. The new enemies added is the fact I wanted them returned or the fact that I thought they should be there.**

**2) For the most part, it was hard writing what happen to the characters. I hope I made it sound realistic about what would happen to them.**

**3) Some are made assumption from Shadow Broker; like Miranda Lawson can't have kids as Doctor said it's in her genetic (maybe why she was rejected).**

**4) I try to match the dialogue to character. Just tell me or contact me if you like it or want to fix it.**

**5) They were all pretty hard to write, but the hardest is Joker, and the second council. Aria seems to be the easiest to make. **

**6) Was it me, or did the Crucible made the Relay look like a satellite dish. I thought if it was the case, then it was actually a finale trap for the Reapers. **

**7) Can this cycle be considered a threat; I believe yes if you read the codexs. The Turians, Asaris and even the humans have been successful in destroy a good number of their capital ships. With only the humans made into capital ships, they could lose more than they can produce. **

**8) Reapers are about manipulation, to make you think it is your choice while they make you pick the choice they want. So, I can see them give us two choices that could harm them if it means leading you to a choice that will help them win.**

**9) I am basing the Renegade and Paragon to what they considered more important. Paragon the people they swore to protect, Renegade the military strength of their forces. Also, I play mostly a Paragon, so I apologize if Shepard doesn't sound completely Renegade. **

**10) How I determine who survives is importance to war effort, number of troops they commanded, how likable by allies, and how reckless they are. That is why Balak, Aria, and Grunt have to have the highest EMS.**

**11) EDI and Joker doing the Epilogue make sense. EDI would give her blunt view while Joker gives the finale speech because of being with Shepard since the beginning. **

**12) For the military, even with ground forces severally damage, losing the huge number wouldn't make as much difference as it would for the space forces. The main people staying in the military would be tied mostly to space forces. While ground forces are split between military and former civilians. It requires a lot more work to build a starship and train a crew, then train a thousand troops. **


End file.
